


Intimate

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Light D/s, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Clint, somehow, this felt more intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydeathfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/gifts).



> Fills the toys prompt on my porn table on LJ. Also, Happy Birthday, Lady!

She’d always been the one in control. He liked it that way and as he nuzzled her thigh, pressing soft kisses to her skin, he knew he wouldn’t want to. They’d both made concessions when they got together. They’d both found ways to make it work; always together, but still… even with all that, he’d worried when he asked if she’d be willing to do this.

Willing hadn’t quite covered her enthusiasm.

And as much as he loved it when she slipped on that harness—so dark and perfect against her skin… he found himself fascinated by the contrast—and fucked him senseless, this… this seemed so much more intimate. The way her hand moved through his hair. The way his lips moved from her skin to the fabric of the harness until finally his tongue touched the silicone of the strap on. He moaned as each kiss warmed the material and he looked up to see her smile down at him.

“You look so good like this, Clint.” Her hand carded through his hair again as he sucked the head of the toy into his mouth. “How much can you take tonight, babe?” She smiled down at him and rolled her hips, pressing the toy further into his mouth.

He pulled back, breathless, flushed… he could imagine what he must look like and the gleam in Bobbi’s eyes told him she loved it. She reached down, cupping his cheek and he leaned into the touch. When he answered her, the words came out hoarse. “All of it.”

She smiled warmly, bending down and kissing his lips. “You can touch me all you want, but you don’t get to touch yourself until I tell you.” He nodded. She always knew that repeating the rules for the evening was a good idea. He knew he tended to get carried away.

He wrapped his hands around her thighs to brace himself as he leaned in and took the head of the toy in his mouth again. There was no distinction in his brain between doing this and sucking a flesh and blood dick. Bobbi expected him to put his best effort into this and he would. He moaned as he took more of it into his mouth, working his tongue over every detail of the hard material. His cock twitched and he moaned around the dildo in his mouth.

“Good boy.” Her fingernails scratched lightly over his scalp and he moaned again. He could feel the wetness against his thigh. A few quick strokes and he’d come screaming but she hadn’t said he could yet. His fingers crept higher on her thighs, teasing her with quick, light touches as he swallowed around the toy. She moaned and he watched her head fall back onto her shoulders as he dared to slip one finger into her. “Fuck, Clint…”

He moaned again and his eyes flickered closed as her hips jerked forward. She must have noticed because her grip on his hair tightened and she did it again. He pulled back, gasping for air and something else. “Please…” He moaned the word out, swirling his tongue over the head of the strap on.

“Please what?” She barely held onto her tone as he pressed another finger into her.

He took the toy into his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks around it and listening to her breath hitch. “Can I come? Please?”

She reached down, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. Before he totally had his balance, her lips were on his and her hand was wrapped around his cock and the spit-slick toy. He bucked against it, moaning into her mouth as he drove his fingers deeper into her. He crooked his fingers, knowing he’d found the right spot when she arched into him and cried out. “Fuck… oh God…”

“Bobbi, please…” He grit his teeth, moaning softly and thrusting against the toy and her hand. As her grip tightened he nearly whimpered. “Please!”

“Fuck!” Her body pulled tight against his and around his fingers. “Fuck, Clint, come for me!”

She barely got the words out before they were both crying out and tensing. He was vaguely aware of both of them collapsing to the floor but the next coherent thought came when he was already lying down, arms wrapped around her.

He smiled. “Wow.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Bobbi laughed and pulled at the harness until it loosened enough to slip off. She curled back up and kissed the tip of his nose with a smile. “Well, done, by the way.”

He knew he blushed but her praise was something he loved getting, especially for stuff like this. “Thanks.” He kissed her lips and smiled a little wider. “I mean it, Birdie… thanks.”

“Anything for you, Hawks.” She smiled back and put her head on his shoulder. “But can we get up and get into bed now?”


End file.
